Glaceon
Glaceon is an RP character used by Fr0stfur. She's sister to Sylveon, Espeon, and Leafeon, and brother to Vaporeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, and Flareon. She's the 3rd oldest of them. Personality Glaceon is usually nice, but she is overprotective (and sometimes mean) to her little brother, Jolteon. She has a passion for snow, ice, and cold, and loves winter. She usually stays inside when its hot out, and hates bugs, except for, oddly, fireflies. She's usually awake at night too, since it's colder than it is at daytime. She doesn't dislike water, and even has a pool, but she prefers swimming in cold water. She also likes to play D&D. Glaceon is usually very calm, collected and shy, not talking much. When its snowing or icy, she becomes very happy, random, and immature. She also frequently makes ice puns when she uses Ice moves, too. She's usually a great cook, but in winter, she makes most of her food cold. Likes and Dislikes Likes Winter Ice Snow Ice Skating Swimming Cooking Fireflies Dislikes Bugs Fire Humidity Summer Fighting History Glaceon first appeared when she interrupted a race between Sanic and Jolteon. She knocked him out with an Ice Punch, allowing Sanic to win. She eventually met Dialga, Hydreigon, and Rayquaza, and became allies with them. She also met Samurott (a commander of Unova in a pokémon war) and some others. She met with the other eeveelutions in a reunion. After that, she went to Leafeon's house to play D&D, but when she got there, Leafeon wasn't home. Later, she joined a rescue team with Sudowoodo, Absol, and Xatu. Abilities *Ice Beam - Can fire a concentrated beam of ice. Can sometimes freeze opponents temporarily. This is one of Glaceon's main attacks. *Durability - Can take a lot of both physical and special attacks, particularly physical attacks. *Special Attack - Proficiency in special attacks like beams, pulses, etc. *Ice Punch Fang - This is notable because this is her only physical attack that deals a lot of damage. She can also turn her fangs into ice and bite her foes for extra damage and freezing potential. *Signal Beam - Can use a special type a beam that can eat away at leaves and other sorts of plants. *Substitute - Can create a substitute that can take damage for her. *Shadow Ball - Can create a sphere of darkness that can be launched at foes. This is particularly useful against the undead or ghosts. *Agility - Glaceon is very agile, and is one of the fastest moving eeveelutions. *Resistance to cold - Glaceon is resistant to other Ice-based attacks, and can't be frozen. *Effectiveness - Glaceon's Ice-Based attacks are very effective against Dragons, Flying characters, Plant-Based, and Ground-Related Characters. *Hidden Power - This move can deal a variety of types of damage. This move is particularly useful to deal damage to characters that would resist her other types of attacks. *Snow Cloak - If hail or snow is active, or if it is winter, Glaceon will have higher evasion and more agile, and thus harder to hit. *Ice Body - If hail or snow is active, or if it is winter, Glaceon can slowly heal herself. Weaknesses *Types - Glaceon is particularly weak to flames, which can do massive damage to her. Some other notable type weaknesses are Metal, Stone, and Fighting. *Attack Speed - While very agile, most of Glaceon's moves take a long time to charge, leaving her open to attack often. *Physical Attacks - While effective in special attacks, Glaceon's physical attacks aren't very powerful. *HP - While bulky, Glaceon has below average HP, so a very powerful attack is more likely to take her down. *Resistance - Glaceons attacks aren't very effective against Fire, Ice, Metal, or Water-Based characters. *Glaceon doesn't have many attacks to deal damage to characters that are super-effective against her, besides the relatively weak Hidden Power. Category:Female Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Character Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Cryokinetics Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)